The invention relates to hydraulic assemblies used in connection with marine apparatus. The invention also relates to systems for controlling the trim of a marine propulsion device.
It is known to automatically control the trim of a marine propulsion device in response to various conditions, such as boat speed. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,872.
Attention is also directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Sherrill 3,046,928 July 31, 1962 Wintercorn 3,468,282 September 23, 1969 Wenstadt et al. 4,318,699 March 9, 1982 Olson et al. 4,718,872 January 12, 1988 Griffiths et al. 4,861,292 August 29, 1989 Newman et al. 4,872,857 October 10, 1989 Newman et al. 4,939,660 July 3, 1990 ______________________________________